Pudding's talk
by Fon Purin
Summary: Pudding and lyoko reak havoc upon many disney and video game characters lives,will the world turn into chaos orr.......
1. The first random adventure

Pudding's talk

Pudding: Hiya peeps what is up?I am Pudding and this small bird like spirit is lyoko!

(Small boy with wings pops up and waves, Pudding pushes him away, but he pushes her back and then she pushes him really hard,he falls and suddenly comes up behind her and pushes her so hard she falls.)Pudding:Darn you Lyoko and your spirit like streight! I will get you back!(Offscreen you hear a small snickering.)Pudding:Laugh all you want but I shall get you back! Lyoko:Yea right,you'll get me back when french fries take over and Squall becomes the president!(Pudding glares at him)Pudding:Fortunatly the "French fries" you were talking about should be here soon for the third episode,you can talk it over with them.

Pudding: Now, our first adventure is one that takes place in the world of our five or six characters, Lyoko if you please.(Lyoko gulps then runs really fast,you suddenly hear a buzzy noise)

We were walking down a forsaken road that we thought would be fun to explore, when suddenly Yuffie spotted a chocolate muffin just laying there."Oh, look there's a muffin let's eat It.!"Yuffie shouted. We watched her scarf the muffin down,"Um…Yuffie are you sure you should….."Riku was cut off by someone stomping towards the group.Oh no; its Tifa was all I could think.I don't think this is going to turn out that great."gah Pudding help!"Yuffie shouted.I ran to help her then heard a beeping nosie,he y it's my phone.I grabbed it and looked!Eeeeee it's Kish!I answerd my phone."Yo whats up?Pudding here." I said.Then I heard yelling in the background and rememberd Yuffie.

**This picture is too violent for viewers to see.oh ow yikes,oooh that must've hurt ow wow that was a good body slam oh no not the monkey aaaawwww she didn't even give it a banana,oh I think their done oh nope wait,oh no no eeeew no not the muffin please not the muf eeewww gross.Thats sick,oh ow e nice hit oh owI think no no wait ok their done.**We then saw what Tifa had done to Yuffie."Um...Tifa you just killed Yuffie over a muffin." I said."Yea I did she deserved it. It was a chocolate muffin too!"Tifa mumbled. Ok wow, we just stared. "Well let's just start walking and forget what happened"Shioko said. So, we did, we soon came to a big canyon."Hey look everyone let's go across it." I shouted. I walked to the other side everyone was yelling for some reason and then they looked confused.

"Oh well here goes nothing"Riku shouted. He started running towards the canyon.Everyone was yelling to him but he didn't know why and before he could think about his powers he fell off of the cliff. NO!I ran to the edge,uh oh I forgot to tell him I have powers.I looked at the others,they looked like someone had put an ice cube down their shirts.Tifa ran down the canyon and up the same side I was on."Your lucky Riku,don't you know not to do anything she does?"Tifa asked.I nodded my head..."Hey whats..."I was cut off by Yuffie screaming.Hey I thought she was dead."Darn you phoenix down's!"Tifa yelled."Hiya. I'm back!How are we going to gt across?" Yuffie shouted. I just looked at her, I looked away this is going to be hard.

To be continued……and so it was.


	2. The canyon

Pudding's talk

Pudding: I peeps if you are wondering why the text is different it is because today we will be going to medieval times! First let me put away my archery things….

Lyoko: but you don't take archery. As usual you forgot that the sport you play is jousting; sadly I knew you would forget.

(Pudding ruffles around for something)

Pudding: hey, Lyoko I gots a present for you!

Lyoko: What is it this time another dirty torn up sock?

Pudding :( angrily) NO! 

(Swings pot from behind her back and hits Lyoko dead on the middle of his forehead, Pudding snickers to herself.  ha-ha.)

Pudding: ok now that that's taken care of let me begin our story.Lyoko go push the big red button!

(Lyoko runs back stage and presses the button but it pops out of place.)

Lyoko: We have to replace this button!

Pudding: Again?

Lyoko: yup

Pudding: (sighs) well whatever, ok now for our story!

Lyoko: I bet you forgot that too!

Pudding: (glares at lyoko) Excuse me for a moment.

(You hear shuffling and then a small cry "no, no anything but that nooooooooooo"and then a big bang! Lyoko staggers out from behind the screen, with a monkey on his head and several pinecones in his ears! He finally collapses on the floor.)

Pudding: Ok here we go! I looked around,"Hey Tifa use some of your small magic and create a board?"I shouted. She nodded and soon there was a long board in front of them. "Ok now slowly put the board across the canyon and everyone step across it." I shouted.

Soon everyone was across."Ok now that we are all here lets go back in time." I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Ready?" I asked. I then opened a small hole in the earth and it turned into a portal. We all jumped through and landed in a small farm of farting goats."Oh ew gross!" I shouted. I looked for a sign; I saw a small post with several different boards. "I'm guessing they want us to go right." I said. Most of the signs pointed to the left. Soon we came to a small town. "Ooooooh let's get some new clothes!" I shouted. I ran into a random store. I then reached out of my pocket and came up with some money.

To be continued……


	3. Riku's doom

Riku's doom!

Pudding: Hello everyone today Lyoko is out sick so I get peace and quiet to tell you the rest of the story!

Everyone stared at me, "How'd you get that money?" Riku asked. "Oh dear, it's actually really simple I am a person of magic!" I said. They still couldn't believe their eyes. "Well pick out whatever you guys want!" I said. They all went straight to a rack of clothing and started to try things on. I found a small dress with gold lining down the sides and a white background. I paid for it and sat down for a while. Soon a man with a large sword came into the store! "Hey I know you…your Cloud Strife!" I shouted! "So you have heard of me too, it seems I can't go anywhere without someone knowing who I am." Cloud said. "Hey do you want to meet everyone?" I asked. He nodded, "Hey Yuffie, Tifa, Riku, Shioko, Sora, Ana, hurry up and get your things paid for and come meet this person!" I shouted. Soon everyone was paid for and ready to go. "Ok this is Riku, Sora, Ana, and Shioko…." I was cut off when Cloud gasped and ran out the door. "Well that was rude!" I said. Shioko started to laugh. I wonder why. We all shrugged and left the store.

As soon as we got outside I wished I hadn't made everyone pay right away, because outside was a storm of chimera's they were huge! "I have an idea RUN!" shouted Sora. We ran and ran until we were in the woods then realized Riku was missing! We turned around in time to see Riku being eaten by a French fry! I opened a portal and we ran through. "Are you going to leave Riku?" Tifa asked. "No but he will be transported from the French fry to some random city here…take these cell phones with you yes after this you can keep them but for now just use them for our mission!" I said.


	4. Mission:save Riku

Mission: Riku rescue

Pudding: Hi people! Lyoko is still sick so we will not have the buzzy noise today! Anymawhozits, on with the story!

"Shioko you go to the medieval times where we lost Riku since you are the only person who can survive the French fries, Yuffie you go to the land of Atlantis, Sora go to the canyon, Tifa you go to elder ado and Ana and I will go to our hometown." I said. Everyone nodded and left to their destination. The first call I got was from Yuffie. "Hello Yuffie did you find him?" I asked. "No but help ayah gaaah I aaah need….bbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" her phone turned off. Oh no I have a feeling that we're not the only ones looking for Riku! "Ana you stay here and hold down fort I'll go see what happened to Yuffie!" I said. Ana nodded I ran to the portal and jumped into a lake. I soon found Yuffie stuck to a rock. "Yuffie, Yuffie wake up!" I shouted. She woke up and then screamed. "Shioko you mad little weirdo!" "What happened?" I asked. "Well I was here trying to find Riku and then I see Shioko I ask her why she's not in the medieval times and she says that Riku's not there so she decided to come look here, and as soon as I said ok she tied me up and ran off!" Yuffie said. I sighed of course Shioko being the little weirdo that almost blew up the earth. "Okay you go back to our hometown with Ana and I'll find Shioko." I said. Yuffie nodded. I swam off; I soon came to a sea fire with several butterflies dancing around it. Wow! This is getting weirder by the second. I walked a little more to find Shioko was controlling them.

"Shioko!" I shouted. "Hi, what's up?" she asked. "I'll tell you what's up, why did you tie up yuffie?" I asked. "Oh that wasn't me! That was my clone." She said. I stared at her. "Ok but did you get Riku?" I asked. "Yes I did he's over there by the butterflies." She answered. "Okay let's all go home, Riku come on." I said. I called everyone and we all met up by the old oak right outside of town. "Well at least we found Riku." I said. We all just sat there a moment then everyone started to walk to the forest, I guess they were following me. "Hey look! It's a muffin!" Yuffie shouted. I looked up sure enough there was a giant muffin. "Yuffie I don't think that's a regular muffin." I said. "You are right I am the Muffin King!" the muffin said. This is weird. "I'll defeat you in one bite!" Yuffie bragged. "No you cant I am the muffin King!" the muffin replied. "Wanna bet?" Yuffie shot back. "Yea I wanna bet let's go sister you and me!" the muffin shouted. "Your on, you evil muffin!" Yuffie shouted. Soon they were fighting. I never knew they could fight. Then I saw something on the side of the muffin. I called yuffie's cell. "Oh hold on my phone's ringing." Yuffie said. The muffin stopped. "Hello?" Yuffie answered. "Yuffie you stupid idiot, see the button on the side of the muffin press it!" I shouted. She turned off her phone and then looked. "Oooooooh I see, um excuse me for a moment." Yuffie said. She went around the muffin to the side where the button was and pushed it.

To be continued….


	5. Random special event

**My random story**

**(Hopefully it'll make sense)**

**Pudding: oh, Hi all you people what's up? Well since I am on vacation for awhile here is a Pudding's special!**

**Lyoko: I shall now press the big red button!**

**One Day far away…..**

**Lyoko: How far away far from here or Albuckurky Tennessee?**

**Pudding: (angrily) First off it's just a story second Alburkury is in New Mexico!**

**Lyoko: Nu uh, did you hear the announcement yesterday? It said they had moved it to Tennessee!**

**(Pudding turns on Radio and sure enough, Lyoko was right)**

**Pudding: …….Oh well (sticks out tongue)**

**Anyways along with the story.**

**Was a small group of friends from Florida sitting under a small Oak in a place called… Gainesville! They were trying to figure out what to do, there was seven of them. All with completely different name. (By this time in the story Lyoko is asleep on the couch with banana dribbled down his shirt) Lexi, Tori, Monica, Nina, Andrew, and Blake. "I have an idea let's go fishing by the lake!" Blake shouted. "Um... what lake? You mean the one with sharp pointy rocks at the bottom and absolutely no way to get out?" Andrew asked. " YuP" Blake shouted. "Kool" the group answered in unison. When they got to the lake there was a muffin lying on a small picnic table. "Ooooooh, Muffin!" Monica shouted. **

**She jumped for the muffin but at the same time Tori dove for the muffin. "Let go you muffin head I was here first!" Monica shouted. "No you cheese eater I was!" Tori shot back. "Um…. Excuse me girls but…" Andrew was cut off. "What?" They both screamed. Then with no warning whatsoever, Monica and Tori stuffed the muffin in Andrew's mouth and pushed him into the lake. Then they tied up Blake and out him on a stick and over a fire. Soon they sat down and fell asleep. Meanwhile Blake was screaming for help. Lexi soon came around the corner from berry picking. "Ha! I mean poor you, what happened?" she asked. "Long story short the girls went tribal." He said. "Oh, did they fight over a muffin again?" Lexi asked. "How'd you….." Blake asked. "Oh they have that fight almost every time we have a muffin." Lexi answered. "Do they always go tribal?" Blake asked.**

"**No only if someone interferes." She said. **

**To be continued... and so it was  
**


End file.
